


A Surprise For Wendy

by pinkpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Friendship, Gen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpines/pseuds/pinkpines
Summary: "Any chance of an Xmas story where the twins show their appreciation to Wendy for always having their back and keeping their secrets? Because if any of their friends would be accepting of the relationship it would be her.”A filled request a few years ago that was on my old tumblr. Posted here for posterity.





	A Surprise For Wendy

The Corduroy’s never celebrated Christmas. Not even after Weirdmaggedon. Especially after Weirdmaggedon. The event itself had justified her father’s paranoia in ways she could have never imagined. If anything their Apocalypse Training that happened every December just intensified. Despite the fact that Wendy was attending University and was only back in town for break didn’t make her exempt from this particular family activity.

It was just as well. There wasn’t much else to do in town this time of year anyway so it hardly made much of a difference. Besides, it was hard to miss something you never truly celebrated in the first place. Mostly she felt an odd sense of gratitude for how weird her parents had always been about this Corduroy tradition when Bill had torn the town asunder. She’d been able to save her own skin, fight back, stand beside her friends. It was part of the reason they even had any means to celebrate anything at all after that.

Well, that and the twins. If it hadn’t been for Dipper and Mabel who knows where things would be now? If anything would even be left, that is.

Wendy had always known that there was something more to their close bond than could be simply be explained by them being twins. It had been easy to give Dipper that speech on the roof of the mall during the apocalypse. They were yin and yang, they were more in tune with each other than anyone she’d ever seen, and they were amazing together. They were able to shine brightly apart but were something truly special when they were together. The reality of it was hard to deny when she’d been witness to it on so many occasions.

She’d lost count of each reckless display Dipper and Mabel took part of for the sake of their other half. More often than not it seemed like her surrogate family at the Shack sort of grew acclimated to this unspoken truth, and occasionally attributed it to their age. They were still kids. They were reckless and didn’t know better.

That was a bunch of bullshit, though. The two of them knew more than most people in this town. They knew plenty.

Wendy tossed her axe blindly into the trough by the door once she stepped inside, it was a clunky huge thing her father had crafted out of a big hollowed-out tree trunk with the singular purpose of acting as a receptacle for the family’s axes. Hey, they had to go somewhere right? Wendy’s effortless toss resulted in her axe arcing gracefully and landing handle-side-down in a particular spot that seemed meant for it among the rest of the axes already inside.

She brushed off the faint dusting of snow from her hat and jacket, shedding her outerwear and shaking her shoulder-length hair with a quick shake of her head.

It had been a long day and her body longed to recline horizontally on some comfortable flat surface like her bed or the couch. A snow-clad boot nearly landed on the dingy living room carpet before she changed her trajectory to the kitchen. Maybe a drink first. Scaling redwoods all morning was bound to require some hydrating later.

Grabbing a clean glass and filling it with tap water, her eyebrows raised when she caught eye of something against the very edge of the kitchen counter, leaning against the refrigerator. On the counter was a single package smothered in stickers and glitter but neatly and meticulously tied together with twine. The contrast between the two was telling and the corners of her mouth tugged imperceptibly upwards. Deftly she turned the package over in her hands, fingers sweeping over the outside to admire what she knew was Mabel’s handiwork. Her glass of water was instantly forgotten.

Under a layer of glitter paint were hand-drawn doodles done in marker and crayon. They were stylistically simple and easy to identify at a glance. Soos tricking out the golf cart, with a doodled version of herself asleep inside of it. The spot she had claimed for herself on the roof of the shack. Her teaching Dipper how to chop wood, and his woebegone face upon realizing his sister was freakishly good at it. Multi-bear and Wendy sitting in Stan’s living room, sharing a bowl of popcorn, Mabel and Dipper sitting on the same couch cushion while Mabel knit a multi-bear sized BABBA sweater. Mabel in Stan’s car, learning to drive while Wendy heckled Stan from the backseat. Dipper with a camera, an homage to last summer where he was determined to make a documentary of Gravity Falls to include in his College applications. He’d gone through quite a few cameras before deciding too go digital and just use his phone instead.

Each drawing seemed to correspond with some summertime memory she shared with Dipper and Mabel. It would have been easy to fill up every inch of blank space if Mabel had wanted to. Five summers together meant she had a lot of material to work with.

Near the center, next to her name and address was a picture slightly larger than the rest. Wendy’s eyes widened slightly. It was Wendy by the totem pole at the Shack. The twins were hugging her tightly.

“Geez, what a couple of dorks,” she smiled, doing her best not to rip Mabel’s artwork to shreds and opening the package cautiously. She’d taken a glitter bomb to the face before, she wasn’t looking to repeat the experience.

Angling the package away from her face she shook it so that the contents slid onto the countertop. It was a polaroid of Mabel and Dipper standing outside of the Mystery Shack, snow all over the ground, and the two of them holding up three slips of paper. The polaroid was too blurry for her to really see what it was they were holding clearly until she saw the letter that was still poking out from the opening she’d torn in the package.

Unfolding the letter she half expected a long note, written half-legibly but instead found one sentence written inside, a plane ticket falling into her lap.

“Hurry and come outside. It’s FREEZING.”

Not bothering to put her jacket on, Wendy grabbed her hat and buttoned her flannel before stepping outside. There, in the snow, the twins were leaning against Stan’s car, Mabel’s mittened hand in Dipper’s gloved one, both doing their best to look nonchalant. Immediately Wendy realized they were wearing the same outfits they had on in the polaroid. Mabel was far too excited to do non-chalant properly and tugged her brother behind her as she broke out into a run to meet Wendy halfway across the snowy expanse between them.

Jumping into her arms, Wendy had taken half a step backward to account for the sheer force of the hug, letting out an oof in reply, nearly dropping the ticket she was still grasping.

“When did you guys get here? Your parents don’t generally let you guys come up for Christmas.”

“Late last night. We wanted to surprise you. Did you like your present?” She pulled back and glanced up at Wendy expectantly. She was just tall enough that her hair sometimes tickled Wendy’s nose.

“Yeah man, having you guys here is awesome. But uh, where are you sending me to?”

“Ah it’s more of a trip. We saved up to do this backpacking through Europe thing. Super cliche, right?” Dipper offered a crooked smile. “But it seemed like a way to get in some adventuring that was a little out of our comfort zone.”

“And we definitely wanted you to come with us.” Mabel added, grabbing Wendy’s hand for good measure and squeezing it. “Besides I remembered you said you always wanted to get out of Gravity Falls and see the world. I mean, if you’re up for it.”

“Guys, this is too much, really. I can’t accept this. It must have cost so much…”

“Wendy,” Dipper spoke, his voice more serious than Wendy remembered it ever being before. “We want you there. You’ve been with us through everything.”

“It means the world to us Wendy. You’re family and you were the first person to ever…” Mabel trailed off, her big brown eyes getting watery. Wendy’s heart lurched in her chest and she wiped away a big teardrop at the corner of Mabel’s eye.

“The first person to ever catch you guys sucking face by the totem pole, you mean?”

Dipper’s cheeks tinged pink and the comment took Mabel so by surprise that she started to giggle uncontrollably.

It seemed like so long ago that Wendy had wandered outside that day to find the twins, they were nearly 16 that summer and when they weren’t needed at the Shack were usually out galavanting in the forest somewhere. In the darkness of that particular night, Wendy had not expected to find them together in such an intimate embrace. Mabel had been leaning against the totem pole and Dipper was leaning into her, and they were kissing in a way that made Wendy feel like she was intruding on a very tender moment between two lovers.

When they had turned to see her standing there clearing her throat they pulled apart quickly, eyes wide with fear. Her first thought had been confusion but then gave way to realization. She had wondered how long this had been going on, and why had she never noticed before?

Dipper had stepped in front of Mabel, insisting that it wasn’t what it looked like, his voice wavering in confidence as though he knew his explanation was flimsy and unbelievable.

Wendy had looked between them and realized a few universal truths about these kids she had begun to view as her younger siblings. Dipper and Mabel weren’t just fooling around. She knew what fooling around looked like, and she could instantly see that this was more. There were feelings involved. The two of them would do whatever they had to do to stay together, Wendy didn’t know their parents very well but she imagined they probably wouldn’t feel too excited about their only children hooking up. It would probably get ugly. The biggest realization of all was that… this somehow made sense. It explained so much. It was why Dipper and Mabel were so in tune, why they were yin and yang, why they could do anything when they were together and why Dipper, even during his awkward crush on Wendy, would unwaveringly throw himself headfirst into danger for Mabel. He loved her. Loved her.

She had looked up at the sky before speaking, sighed and adjusted her hat before continuing.

“If you say it’s nothing then it’s nothing. But you know, if it turns out to be something, and you wanna talk about it, then that’s okay, too.”

Mabel was the first to tackle Wendy with a hug, relieved tears streaming down her face, and Dipper followed suit. They stood there, Mabel’s choked sobs being the only sounds for a few minutes before she stopped crying and wiped her face. They had walked back to the shack in silence but it was hard for Wendy to forget the relieved look on their faces, the way their matching eyes seemed to offer silent gratitude, the way they looked hopeful that things would be alright.

“More like the first person to accept us just as we were. I mean, that’s always been you. Right Dipper?” She elbowed him gently and her brother grinned sheepishly.

“Right. So you’re coming with us this summer? No pressure but your Christmas present is non-refundable.”

“Psh, of course.” Hooking one arm over each of their shoulders she led them towards her house. “Let’s get inside. You guys look like you’re 5 minutes away from becoming a pair of pinecicles.”

Truthfully she never thought she’d travel outside of Gravity Falls, let alone the country. There were a lot of things Wendy never thought feasible, but when it came to the twins she had slowly realized that more often than not, the unimaginable was possible.


End file.
